


Mess

by sinofwriting



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Summary: Your mom isn’t thrilled to learn about a new development in your life.
Relationships: Corey Seager/Reader





	Mess

Y/N grins at Corey, heart speeding up when he returns her grin. Leaning across the kitchen counter, to grab her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. He drops it with a wink, when her mom’s voice enters the room. 

“Hello?” Her mom’s voice rings out.  
“Hi mom!” Ducking her head to avoid the look that Corey is giving her at how excited she sounds.   
“What’s going on? You never call me this early, honey.”   
They share a look, “Well, I’ve got some news!” Her face is starting to hurt from how hard and long she’s been smiling.  
Her mom lets out an excited gasp and Corey relaxes, relieved that despite the fact that her mom didn’t approve of him, his career, or their relationship she was excited for them. It’s when she starts to speak, that he realizes that Y/N never said what the news was, just that she had news. “You’re coming back home, aren’t you? Oh, honey I’m so excited for you! You know the hospital still has that opening and Alex is still asking about you. You both will have such a good relationship, I can only imagine the babies.” She laughs.   
“What?” Her voice just loud enough for her mom to hear, both her and Corey in shock. Matching expressions of disbelief on their faces.   
“Well, you and Corey were never going to last. I mean, honestly Y/N. He’s an athlete and you're just so much better than him.”   
“Mom!” She cuts her off, not willing to hear her mom insult Corey anymore. “My news is that Corey and I are engaged.” Her left hand drifts up to rub at her chest, breathing becoming a little funny. 

He rounds the kitchen counter at the sight, pulling her into his chest. Rubbing her back, he turns his attention to the phone lying on the counter, interrupting the voice that had started to speak again. 

“Ma’am, I understand that you don’t like me, hell you probably hate me. And your right I don’t deserve your daughter and she is better than me. But, I make her happy and as long as I do that, and I intend on doing that for the rest of my life, we are going to be together.” He takes a breath, running a soothing hand down Y/N’s back. “So, can you please be happy for her?”   
It’s silent for a moment, “Y/N,” it’s silent for another moment. Corey can feel her not breathing. “You need to come home. Marry Alex, he’ll make you happy.”   
He stumbles as he’s pushed back, his fiancee visibly shaking and he has to force himself not to move, to stay put. 

“Mom, I can’t do this with you anymore. I’m never moving back and I don’t want to see Alex. So, here’s what's going to happen.” Her voice is shaky and tears are starting to form. “We are not on speaking terms anymore. I won’t block your number in case of emergencies, but I won’t return your calls or texts. I’m done because Corey is one of the best things that has ever happened to me and he makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. So, we are done.” Her voice breaks and before her mom can say anything else, Corey moves. Ending the call and then turning off the cellphone, before gathering her in his arms. 

Her body is shaking and he can feel her tears soaking his shirt. It’s silent before a heart wrenching cry breaks the air and more follow it until she’s gasping for breath, shaking so hard that he sinks to the floor with her, letting her cling to him like she needs him to survive.


End file.
